


The Best Senpai

by orphan_account



Series: Tumblr Prompts/Requests [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Kitagawa Daiichi, M/M, Pre-Slash, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 18:44:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6020910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Tobio’s never been able to properly read a situation. Perhaps it’s why his innocent request culminated into a huge mess.</i>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Or: Reason #458 why Iwaizumi Hajime is the best senpai.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Best Senpai

**Author's Note:**

> Everyone deserves an Iwaizumi in their lives. Have an Iwaizumi.
> 
>  **Edit 23/03/2016:** Just some minor changes in sentence structure and dialogue, as I noticed some mistakes upon a read-through. Nothing major about the story has changed, and no new content has been added.

“Oikawa-san, could you please teach me how to—”

Tobio’s never been able to properly read a situation. Perhaps it’s why his innocent request culminated into a huge mess.

“For the love of _fuck_ , Kageyama, could you stop fucking annoying me and piss off already?” Oikawa-san snaps. He throws down a ball and the echoing bang it makes off the glossy wooden floors makes Tobio jump. “Buzz the fuck off and go annoy someone else!”

Tobio’s acutely aware that the rest of the team have stopped training to stare at the two of them. He’s absolutely mortified.

“I’m—I’m sorry, I—”

“ _Fuck! Off!_ ”

Everyone is still staring at them. A couple of people are even starting to giggle. Tobio drops the ball he’s holding and runs out of the gym.  He doesn’t go far; just sits on the stairs outside the gym and tries to regulate his breathing. There’s a tight, constricted feeling in his throat and his eyes feel hot and wet.

He hears shouting and several thuds from inside the gym and assumes everyone has resumed training. With any luck, nobody will say anything when he goes back inside once he calms down. It’s already embarrassing enough that he’s been yelled at in front of everyone; it’ll only get worse if everyone else starts teasing him too.

“I don’t care how stressed you are Oikawa, that’s no fucking excuse to talk to people like that!” comes a shout that gets progressively louder, until the voice is thrown into clear relief as they slam the doors open. Tobio barely has time to scramble out of the way. He looks up to see Iwaizumi-san looming over him, but his back is to Tobio, as he's still yelling at Oikawa-san. “You better have a good fucking apology when I bring him back in, or I swear to god I will end you!”

He turns around and starts, finally noticing that Tobio’s sitting right there, staring up like a hunted animal.

“Kageyama-kun,” says Iwaizumi-san, relieved. He steps down onto the next stair and slides the door shut. He sits down next to Tobio. “I’m sorry about what happened in there. Oikawa’s been stressed lately because of the upcoming tournament. Don’t take any notice of what he says. I’ll kick his ass later.”

“N-no, it’s okay,” Tobio mumbles. He wraps his arms around his knees and puts his head in his lap. It feels like his chest has been cut open with a knife because it aches and it stings. It’s a sensation he’s never felt before and hopes he’ll never ever feel again because it _hurts_. “I guess I am kinda annoying.”

“You’re not—and I’m not just saying that to make you feel better," he adds, noticing Tobio's sceptical look. "You’re not annoying. It’s only natural to want to learn things from your senpai.” Iwaizumi-san ruffles Tobio’s hair. “Oikawa’s just being an ass, so don’t pay any attention to him.” There’s a pause, and Iwaizumi-san (hand still in Tobio’s hair) says, “How about after practice, I treat you to a Garigari-kun?”

Tobio sniffles, then nods. “Yes please, Iwaizumi-senpai.”

“Also,” and here is where Iwaizumi-san starts to falter, like he has something important to say but doesn’t know whether or not he should actually say it, “I know it’s nothing like getting someone who can actually do it to teach you, but I’ve watched Oikawa do a jump serve thousands of times. I could teach you the basics.”

Tobio sits up so fast he dislodges Iwaizumi-san’s hand from his head.

“You—you would, Iwaizumi-senpai?” he gasps. “You’d show me?”

“Ah, um … Just the basics, okay?” Iwaizumi-san rubs the back of his neck, flustered. “I can’t actually show you.”

“T-that’s good enough!” Tobio insists. “Thank you!”

Iwaizumi-san smiles and stands. “Come on, let’s go back inside—nobody is gonna laugh at you, I swear,” he adds, noticing Tobio’s nervous glance over his shoulder. “I’ll kick their asses if they do.”

“O-okay.” Tobio gets up and follows Iwaizumi-san into the gym, where true to form nobody says a word about Oikawa-san’s blow-up. Nobody even looks in his direction, which is fine by him.

In the end, Iwaizumi-san stays true to his word and teaches Tobio the basics of the jump serve _and_ gets him a Garigari-kun that day.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for an anonymous prompter on Tumblr who wanted me to write Oikawa making Kageyama cry in Kitagawa and Iwaizumi coming to cheer Kageyama up.


End file.
